Cheesy Nonsense
by The Feline Mazoku
Summary: CHAPTER 3 - What happened last night? What is with Filia and Xellos? And is everyone telling the truth? Find out here, in chapter 3 of Cheesy Nonsense! (Rated PG13)
1. The group is together at last!

Authors Note: My previous account on this site was **Ms Valgaav,** but I commenly addressed myself as **Rani**. You may know me from **Deap Sea Dolphin**'s fic, "What if the Slayers could email each other?" where she mentioned me in chapter 11. I sincerely didn't mean to "steal" her work. When I first signed up for this site, I thought it asked for the url of my favorite story, so I chose that one, since **Deap Sea Dolphin** is my favorite fan fic writer.

**Disclaimer:**

I donnot own any of the Slayers.

* * *

[Cheesy Nonsense]  
  
On the way to Filia's Antique shop  
  
"Ugh, when are we going to get there, Lina? I'm sooo hungry..." Goury's stomach rumbled as he and Lina made their way through a busy town. "Can't we just take a quick stop and get something to eat?"  
"No Goury," replied Lina, dodging a horse-drawn carriage. "As much as I love food, we promised Filia thatwe would be there as soon as we could. She said something awful happened at her shop. I sure hope she's okay. She IS the one who pays for our food most of the time after all!". 

Goury put on his "thinking" face, supposedly trying to picture what happened to Filia that was so bad that it was keeping Lina away from food, when suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise, and screaming comming up ahead. "Filia!!!" yelled Lina, and her and Goury dashed forward to find Filia, with her tail sticking completely horrizontally out of her dress, and bradishing her mace at an un-known target.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU, YOU ROTTEN NAMAGOMI!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN, BUT I KNOW YOU, YOU CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM TORMENTING ME FOR LONG! JUST YOU WAIT!!!!". All the towns people were staring at the priestess, and pointing at her tail. "You think they would get used to her tail by now, since she has a shop right here..." Goury said aloud. Lina ignored him, and ran over to Filia. "Filia! What happened?! Don't tell me Xellos was here again... Because if HE was the one resposible for keeping me away from my food...." She possitioned her hands ready for a Dragon Slave, barring her fangs.   
  
"Miss Lina!" Came a familiar voice from behind Lina. "You weren't thinking of Dragon Slaving this whole town were you??! That would be unjust, and I will not allow it!!!"  
"AMELIA?!" Lina jumped a foot in the air as she heard Amelia's high voice. "What on earth are YOU doing here?"  
"Me and Mister Zelgadis came to visit Filia, after recieving her call for help. I see she called you too, but I don't know why she would, since you just plan on destroying all of this town, including her antique shop!"   
  
"It's already ruined..." Filia was on the ground, her big blue eyes were filled with tears as she spoke.  
"That evil mazoku came and... and..." Flames were now in her eyes, just at the throught of that 'Namagomi'. "AND HE DESTROYED MY SHOP!!!! All of the antiques are smashed and broken, and the whole place is a dissaster!!!" She put her head in her hands, and sobbed. Amelia emediatly jumped onto the highest building in sight, and took a dramatic pose. "How dare Mister Xellos destroy your shop for no reason! Because he did this, I must reffer to him as possotively evil! In the name of Justice and Love, I, Amelia, will punish him!"  
  
Lina, who was ready to give Amelia a good fireball, since she hated her justice speaches, noticed something."Hey," she said looking around, "You mentioned you came with Zel. Well, where is he?". Amelia giggled, "Oh, don't worry about Mister Zelgadis, he was just going to check if there were any hotels with available rooms. Lately, there have been so many people in this town, so it is surprising that Xellos would do such a thing in a crowd such as this."

"My my Filia, why are you so sad?" Xellos appearred sitting on a tree branch above the Golden Dragon.

"WHAT?!" Filia emediatly forgot that she was crying, and lifted up har skirt to retrieve her mace, carefull not to expose her undergarments, and took a wild swing at Xellos, who quickly moved out of the way. "XELLOS! GET BACK HERE! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I AM MAD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE SUCH A COWERD!!" Again she tried to clobber him, but was unsuccessful. "Ohhhhh... So Golden Dragons like to punish innoccent people by trying to smash them into tiny pieces?" He sneared. This only made Filia even more angry, "INNOCCENT?! Like HELL you are innoccent, you distroyed my entire SHOP!"

"Watch your language Filia, it may get you into some trouble.." He shook a gloved finger in her face, and smiled, "But luckily I am in a good mood, so I will spare your life." He said in a casual tone. "But, I must go now. I have... Important duties..." He opened his eyes slightly, and smirked. Then suddenly, he was gone.

"I'll get you Xellos..." Said Filia, in a strangely quiet voice, "Just you wait..."

* * *

"Ahh..." Lina patted her stomach as she sat back in her chair. They had finally caught up to Zelgadis, who had found a decent motel with 3 rooms. 3 rooms with one king size bed each, that is. "This is the life, 'eh goury?"

"Mm hmm!" approved Goury, putting his arms behind his head, "Say, where are we all going to sleep tonight?"

"Ehehehe..." Lina rubbed the back of her head, "There are three rooms, with one big bed each..." Everyone stared at eachother, Zelgadis blushing slightly.  
"I suppose we will all just have to be room mates..." said Amelia, going rather red in the face herself.

"Oh.. Do you mind if I have my own room?" asked Filia, looking down slightly.  
"And why do YOU get to have your own room?!" Demanded Lina, whos good mood that came with a full stomach, had suddenly vanished.  
"Well.. You see, every night before rest, Golden Dragons do a little cermony, to thank the Fire Dragon King for protecting us everyday." She smiled, and clapped her hands together, "SO I feal that it would be very disturbing to a room mate, having a cermony going on."   
Lina rased her eyebrow, "Oh whatever. Then that leaves me, Amelia, Goury and Zelgadis to decide for room mates." She looked at them all, and suddenly got an evil grin on her face, "Well," she said in such a voice, that sent shivers down Amelia's spine, "I know how much Amelia and Zel have waited for a perfect oppertunity -cough- I mean, I am sure it is in everyone's best interests, that me and Goury share rooms tonight, since he would probably get lost without me anyway."   
"Huh?" Goury looked over puzzled, "Whats going on?"  
Amelia blushed harder, "O-Okay... come on Mister Zelgadis, lets go see how big the room is." She said, stumbling out of her chair, and grabbing Zel's arm. Zelgadis grumbled at Lina, and walked down the hallway and up the stairs, torwards their room.  
"Lets go Goury," Said Lina, still a hint of evilness in her voice, "We will leave Filia to herself." And they walked off.

Filia sighed, and got up from her chair. _'It'samazing how dark Lina can act... She would make a pretty good Mazoku.' _She thought, but was suddenly reminded of Xellos, and flames burned in her eyes, "When I get my hands on that Namagomi... I will do something to take him off guard, anything!" She stomped up to her room, opened the door, and slammed it behind her. She looked around the room, and noticed something strange; A lump in the bed. A big lump, like a body... A body under the covers. She gasped, as the sheets moved, to reveal a head. Covered with purple hair.

* * *

**The Feline Mazoku:** Thus ends our first chapter of **Cheesy Nonsense**! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please remember to r/r it! I really would appritiate it! I am planning to write the next chapter very soon, but could use some ideas, and am looking for suggestions! Again, I hope you all liked it :) This was my first fic... Tah-Tah .


	2. Sleeping Together?

* * *

Authors Note: Oops, I forgot to spell-check the last chapter. Sorry about that! But don't worry, this one will be spell checked, and ready to go! Find out what the purple haired Mazoku was doing in Filia's bed, and what exactly everyone else is doing in their rooms together. Keep reading 

**Disclaimer:** I donnot own any of The Slayers. Too bad, if I did, I would see to it that Valgaav didn't die to Lina Inverse!!! -Kills Lina- Ehehehe rubs back of head on with the story.

* * *

[Cheesy Nonsense] 

-In Filia's bedroom-

Filia held her breath as the purple head emerged from the blankets, and stood where she was, unable to move a step. Suddenly, the sheets errupted, revealing a pleased Xellos, in green boxers with baby Golden Dragons all over them. Filia gasped, "X-Xellos?!" She said, then noticing his boxers, she blushed furiously, "Hah! You're wearing clothes with Golden Dragons on them?? Oooh, some strong, tough mazoku you are!" She said, gleeming at the sight of him loosing his cheerfulness.  
"Oh, you're one to talk, Filia," He said, slowly getting off the bed, and taking a step torwards her, "You havn't even pulled out your mace yet, even at the sight of a Mazoku in your bed!" He smirked at her reaction, and took another step torwards her.

Filia's eyes widened with fear, why hadn't she started beating him to a lifeless pulp? Why was he in her room? AND WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE GOLDEN DRAGONS ON HIS BOXERS?!

"Answer me Filia." Said Xellos, only feet from her, "Tell me why you havn't started to hurt me?"  
"I...Because I was shocked, you rotten namagomi!" She whipped out her mace, and held it inches away form his nose. "What are you doing here, Xellos?! If you want to get hurt, then let me tell you, I will be glad to do the job!" Smiling evily, she took a wild swing at Xellos's head, only causing her mace to smash into the wall, due to him dissappearing just in time. Her giant steel mace was lodged in the wall, when Xellos reappeared behind her, grabbing her by the waist.

* * *

"This room isn't that large, is it..." Amelia and Zelgadis walked into their room, and stared at the contents.   
"Well I wasn't expecting much," Replied Zelgadis, closing the door and walking over to the bed. "Looks clean though." 

The room was fairly small, and covered wall to wall in bookshelfs, cluttered with books and nik-naks, and many different sized chairs. It looked as though the only clean place was the bed, which had mlik white sheets, ladened with a lavendar quilt.  
"Well... I'm tired, shall we go to bed?" Asked Amelia, opening a window to let in some fresh air.  
"I.. Uhm... What do you... Uhh, Okay." Zelgadis blushed and stumbled in his words. _'Amelia didn't mean it the way it sounded, did she? She couldn't possibly want us to sleep together or anything... Right?'_ Zelgadis ignored his thoughts, and shook his head as Amelia looked at him quizically, "Uhh, Yeah, I'm tired too. Lets just get some rest." He emediatly slid into a side of the bed, without taking any of his regular clothes off, and crammed himself against the wall. Amelia, still looking a little woried, walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room, and changed into her night gown. She soon reappeared wearing a fluffy sea-green gown, with dark green lace around the edges, and got into the bed. As she relaxed her body against the mattress, she looked over at Zelgadis, who was starring at the ceiling. "You know Mister Zelgadis..." She said, blushing slightly, "I-I've never... Slept with a man before..." He turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met, and were unable to move, as if transfixed. Suddenly, Amelia was alot closer than Zel had remembered, so close that she was only inches away...

* * *

"So this is the room, eh?" Lina mused, kicking off her shoes, and turning to lay down on the bed next to Goury. "Seems pretty simplicit to me."  
"Uhh Lina, what does 'simplicit' mean?"   
Lina tried to controll herself, as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead, "Jelly firsh brain!" she said rolling her eyes and bonking him on the head.  
"Owww... What'd I do, Lina??" He complained, rubbing the spot on his head where she hit him.  
"Do everyone a favor Goury, and don't ask questions."  
"Why not, Lina?" He asked, confused (as always).  
"FIRE BALL!"

* * *

Filia's scream was muffled by Xellos's hand, which he put in front of her mouth, apparently seeing her yell comming.   
"Wha-What do you think you are doing, Xellos?!" She demanded, pulling his hand away from her mouth, and trying to fre herself from his grip.She was terrified of the Mazoku's actions to hold onto her, and quickly tried praying to the Fire Dragon King to save her, but the places where Xellos's hands were roaming, were too distracting.  
"Oh Filia, don't tell me that priestess' of the Fire Dragon King can't have a little fun now and then." He said, slipping off her cape, and watching it drop to the floor in a heap. 

"How dare you touch me, you Mazoku!!!" She managed to pull herself away from him, and whip out her mace. "How dare you even think of comming to my room! Now get OUT before I have to show you REAL pain!!!"  
"Filia..." He said, leaning on his staff that suddenly appeared in his right hand, "If you want me to leave forever, I can, and will."  
Filia was shocked at what the Mazoku just said. _'Did he really mean it? Would he REALLY stay away from me forever...? Well, that wouldn't be very fun, he makes the excitement of each day! Huh? Where did THAT come from?! I hate him, he is a Mazoku, how could I ever degrade myself to want to be in his comany?!'_ "You will??" Asked Filia, excitedly, trying to ignore her thoughts. As far as she was concerned, life would be much better without a baka namagomi to disturb her. Why, she could have that wonderful afternoon that she always wanted, jsut sipping tea and gazing at the clouds. Ahh....  
"Of course I would! Anything for you.." He said, with his annoying grin. "If that is **really **what you want..."  
"Of course it is!" She said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. But then she paused. What was he saying? Was he trying to trick her somehow? And... And what if.. WHAT IF MAZOKUS COULD READ MINDS!!!! She had never thought of that before! She hated to admit it, but sometimes she couldn't help thinking about what it would be like if Xellos kissed her... _'Ohhh...! That rotten namagomi! What is he trying to do??'_ "I.. Think..." She added, with a very small voice.

* * *

**The Feline Mazoku:** Ok, that's all for today! Sorry the story was short, but I want to save the best stuff for next chapter. And sorry to those who dont like rather gushy fan fics. I promise you that it will be really funny next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please PLEASE review! Just click that little button below this that says 'go', and submit your comments and suggestions! Tah-Tah! 


	3. Truth or Lies?

Authors Note: Yay! I Finally managed to write the third chapter of Cheesy Nonsense!   
-gasps-Thank you everyone for reviewing this story!!! It really helps to encourage authors to write more when they know people enjoy their work! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own even the tiniest bit of Slayers, I just write about them!

* * *

[Cheesy Nonsense]

-In the Lobby of the motel-

Filia stared blankly into space as she waited for Zelgadis to check them all out of the motel. She couldn't believe what had happened last night, and was trying her best to forget about it. But it was impossible. The memory was strangely only a blur to her, as if it had been a week ago. But it was last night, when she admitted defeat. Admitted her feelings. All to one person. Xellos.

* * *

-Last night in Filia's bedroom-

"Oh course it is!" Filia said loudly in reply to Xellos, who had asked her if him leaving her forever was really what she wanted. "I.. Think..."

"You think?" Xellos was enjoying himself has Filia tried to figure out her emotions. But he couldn't blame her, he too had been confused about his feelings, and still was. But he accepted them.   
"Filia, what are you hiding?" He said, unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

"I'm not hiding anything!" She protested. She wasn't sure what Xellos was up to, but she wouldn't tell him anything. _'Not that I have anything to tell.'_ She thought to herself quickly. But soon enough, curiosity got the better of her. "Xellos..." she beggan, looking him strait in the eye, "Can... Can Mazoku r-read minds?" She blushed. _'What a stupid question! He will probably think I am so weird... Huh?! Why would I care what he thinks??'_

Xellos stared at her for a couple seconds before replying, "Interesting question Filia! I would love to say we could, but sadly we cannot read others minds. But I have heard that there is a spell you can learn to see people's every thoughts at will!" Then, seeing her shocked face, he said quickly, "Oh don't worry Fi-chan, I haven't learned that spell. There is a rumor that it was a spell of the Ancient Dragons, who sealed it away from Mazoku's touch, fearing them to make bad use out of it. Anyhow," he said, regaining his cheerfulness, "Mazoku cannot read minds, but they can sense emotions... Which sometimes can tell alot more." He walked closer to her, and brushed her face with his hand.

Filia gasped as he ran his fingers through her hair. He knew how she was feeling... But what was she feeling? Could he possibly know more about her than she did?? Before she could react to his actions, Xellos leaned his head over to hers, his cool forehead touching her now perspiring one. "Filia," He said, his eyes staring fixed into hers, which were only inches away, "What would you do if I said I loved you?"   
She stared at him, unable to speak. Her body was frozen where she stood, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't move. Her heart had a melting feeling, and the thought of him possibly loving her, but what did it mean? Her dragon's mind couldn't put it together.

"Filia, what would you do if I loved you?" He repeated, but worded it slightly different. This little difference made it seem to Filia that he actually did love her. She wanted to gasp, but her mouth was dry, and speechless. Seeing that Filia wasn't going to talk, Xellos decided not to wait for an answer, and put his arms around her waist. "I love you, Fi-chan." And without another word, his mouth pressed over hers, in a passionate, yet soft kiss.

* * *

-Back at the motel-

The next thing Filia could remember, was her crying, and telling him that she loved him too. She had kissed him back. But that wasn't all, she remembered being naked in front of the Mazoku, but her thoughts wouldn't go further. She refused to think about that. Right now, she had to ask herself, did she really love him? Did he really love her?

"Come one Filia, its time for breakfast! Lets GO!" Lina pounded her fist on the table where Filia sat, and stared at her. "Filia, you okay? You look...." Filia's tear stained face glanced at Lina, and then turned away. "I'm.. Fine. I'm fine." She said getting up, and following Amelia, Zelgadis and Goury out the door.

"So, how was everyone's night?" Lina grinned evilly at Amelia and Zelgadis. "You two enjoy eachothers company, or what?" Zelgadis blushed, but pretended not to be embarrassed from Lina's comment. "Nothing. What happened with you and Goury?"  
Amelia frowned slightly. _'I wonder what Miss Lina and the others would do if they found out that I was in love with Mister Zelgadis...'_She figured it was for the best, and walked a little closer beside Zel.

"Oh nothing that you are predicting." Said Lina, with a bored expression on her face. "Just a normal night. Anyway, let's get some FOOD!!!" She starting running at full speed down the path, Goury right behind her.

"I guess we better go follow them.." Said Amelia in a worried voice as she saw Lina and Goury rush into the nearest restaurant, and heard something that sounded like tables and chairs being broken in their excitement.  
The others nodded, and they set off to follow the sorceress and swordsman into the restaurant.

* * *

-Back on the road-

"Ahh..." Lina patted her stomach as they left the restaurant and the now angry waitress, who they could still hear screaming at them not to ever come back. "That hit the spot!"  
"Yupp!" Agreed Goury, who was walking a little behind Lina. "So are we all going home?"  
"You bet! We've spent enough time here in this place." She said shaking her head, "And this was all because Xellos was teasing Filia again."

"Teasing?!" Filia's tail popped out of her skirt. "That namagomi destroyed... DESTROYED MY SHOP!!!" She had forgotten until now what the mazoku had done, and was furious. If Xellos meant what he said about loving her, than why would he do that???

"Oh don't be so angry, Filia!" Xellos materialized behind the Golden Dragon, and smirked (as always). "What you saw wasn't -real- Fi-chan! It was just an illusion to get you mad! Did I mention that you look wonderful when you have a high temper? And not to forget that wonderful view of you when you lift up your skirt to retrieve mace-sama!" Xellos' closed eyes were at their happiest expression. He was enjoying himself greatly, seeing the Golden Dragon's eyes become flames.

"WHAAAT?!" Filia got ready to get her mace, but remembered what Xellos said, and stopped. "First of all Xellos, I am happy to hear that it wasn't real what I saw. But you shouldn't be tricking me anyway! If you meant what you said, you wouldn't try and cause me pain! And haven't you already seen enough, you namagomi!!! Don't think I am going to forget what happened!" Filia's hand twitched as she clutched them. She wanted to smash that mazoku's face into the ground. His little smiling face wont stand a chance!

The others stared from the Mazoku to the Ryuuzoku with clueless faces.   
"What did Xellos say that he meant? What do you mean he has 'seen enough'? And what happened?!" Lina was rubbing her head as she yelled at the two who (well atleast Filia was) were glaring at eachother.

"Filia," began Xellos, putting his grin back into place, "I never lie to anyone, but I am not going to say I told the full truth either." He shook a gloved finger at her, "But if what you said to me too was true, that I will most certainly tell you if what I said was true!" He smiled, and then added, "Oh, and no one can see enough, Filia." He grinned and dodged a swing from Filia's mace, which she retrieved while Xellos was talking.

"What I said was..." Filia paused. Did she tell the truth, when she said she loved him? Did she say that just because he told her that he loved her, or did she really feel that way towards her? _'If I really do love him, and I tell him, what if he says he lied, and he didn't really love me? But... Xellos says he doesn't lie... But says who? He could just be lying about him lying!'_ Filia was in a fit of emotions when Lina rolled her eyes and gave a big sigh, "This is so boring, and I am getting hungry again! Filia just hurry it up!

Filia nodded, and decided on what she felt was true. At the moment anyway.   
"Xellos, what I said last night, was true." She looked down, avoiding everyone's glance.

"Last night? Were Mister Xellos and Miss Filia together last night?" Amelia thought outloud as she stared at the two.

"Well then," Said Xellos smirking, "I will tell you, that what I said last night was also true. But, don't you think Lina and the others should know?" He grinned and opened his left eye slightly.

"What?! No! Xellos! Don't you dare!" Filia aimed her mace-sama threateningly at his nose. "No one must know! Do you realize that I am a total disgrace to the Ryuuzoku race?! I am subtly 'bond' to a Mazoku!" She fell on her knees and sobbed.

Xellos disappeared and re-appeared kneeling beside her. "Lets say we talk this over, eh' Fi-chan?" He smiled, as if nothing was wrong with Filia, scooped her up in his arms, and disappeared.

"What...IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!!!" Lina stared at the spot where the two had been, and felt like fainting.   
"I'm not catching onto this either." Said Zelgadis, who had been watching into the back.

Amelia however was beside herself. "Ooooh! How romantic! I think Miss Filia and Mister Xellos might actually love eachother!!"

Lina and Zelgadis looked at eachother, trying their best to ignore Amelia who was prancing around with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

**The Feline Mazoku:** Well, that's all for now! Stay tooned for the next chapter, which will be _hopefully_ coming soon :) See what happens with Xellos and Filia in chapter 4 of Cheesy Nonsense!

(Also, incase anyone hasn't noticed, this fic has been orbiting around Xellos and Filia. But not to worry! It will start including others of my favorite couples soon!)

Incase anyone wants to know, here are my favorite couples:

**Filia/Xellos**

**Amelia/Zelgadis**

**Lina/Goury**


End file.
